red string
by kangajii14
Summary: benang merah? hanya gejala akan halusinasi atau sebuah prediksi. tapi kan Jaehyun bodoh. NCT's John, Suh x Jaehyun, Jung [JohnJae]. slight : 2tae, yuwin. soulmate!AU


Red String

By _kangajii14_

 _._

* * *

Selamat membaca.

Kalau ga suka? Ya baca aja tetepan WKWK

Jangan lupa review hehe

.

.

.

.

.

Air mengucur deras dari mulut keran. Kedua tangan Jaehyun menangkup membentuk ruang untuk diisi aliran air yang kian meluap dari tangan Jaehyun. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu membawa kedua tangannya mendekati wajahnya. Ia menahan napas saat air dingin menampar pipinya. Sepersekian menit sangat menenangkan.

Kedua netra gelap itu meniti refleksi wajahnya pada cermin. Tangan Jaehyun terangkat untuk menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri.

"Apa ini?"

Sebuah benang merah terlilit apik di kelingking kiri Jaehyun. Tapi saat disentuh benang itu menghilang.

"Benang merah? Yang benar saja," Jaehyun terkekeh geli. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menepis halusinasi benang merah dari kepalanya.

Jaehyun meraih ransel hitam berbahan _leather_ di dekat kakinya. Dimasukkan satu tangannya ke salah satu _strap_ sementara yang lainnya dibiarkan menjuntai bebas.

Sebelah tangan yang bebas meraih gagang pintu. Wajah familiar menyapa Jaehyun bahkan sebelum kedua kakinya menapak keluar toilet.

" _Hi_ , Jaehyunnie." Sapa laki-laki itu ramah lengkap dengan senyum kemudian hilang di balik pintu toilet.

Jaehyun kenal wajah itu. Dagu runcing dan philtrum ikonik.

Johnny Seo.

* * *

"Sejak kapan kalian dekat? Aku kira Taeyong dekat dengan Yukkuri." Doyoung menuding garpu ke arah pasangan Taeil dan Taeyong.

"Sudah lama. Kalau kau benar teman kami seharusnya sudah tahu tanda yang kami tinggalkan." Sebelah tangan Taeyong melingkar di pinggang kekasihnya, posesif. Membuat Taeil membeku sejenak untuk melanjutkan menjawab Doyoung. "Yuta dan Taeyong hanya berteman biasa. Aku tegaskan, aku dan Taeyong lah yang resmi."

"Lagipula Taeyong bukan tipeku." tambah Yuta.

Doyoung mencemooh pelan sehingga adu argumen tidak berkepanjangan. Sebelumnya satu meja berisikan lima manusia itu hanya sebatas makan siang seperti biasa, namun malah kabar mengejutkan yang mereka terima.

Siapa yang menyangka dua insan yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja seperti Taeyong dan Taeil ternyata sudah lama terikat satu sama lain.

" _Hello bitches_ ," sontak seluruh perhatian berpindah ke sumber suara.

" _Said the bitch_." Timpal Doyoung.

Sang pendatang , tidak lain lagi adalah Ten, hanya tersenyum miring sambil menarik kursi kosong di sebelah Doyoung. Johnny yang datang bersama Ten melambaikan tangan untuk menyapa yang lainnya dengan lebih layak kemudian duduk di samping Ten.

"Hei, tidakkah kalian sadar kalau selama ini Johnny dan Ten selalu bersama? Seperti sekarang ini. Apa kalian tidak curiga ada sesuatu?"

Ten dan Johnny membelalakkan mata saat semua pandangan tertuju kepada mereka. Mereka berpandangan sejenak kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Sebuah gumpalan tisu bekas mendarat tepat di wajah Doyoung. " _Bunny_ , jangan menyebarkan rumor tak benar! Aku dan si bodoh ini tidak mungkin berkencan." Ucap Ten sambil menahan geli.

"Lagipula dia sudah _mating_ dengan orang lain." Timpal Johnny.

" _WTF BITCH, WHO'S THE POOR GUY?_ "

Doyoung hampir saja membalikkan meja setengah terkejut, setengah lagi menahan tawa mengejek.

Johnny menahan tawa di sela ringisannya akibat sikutan keras yang mendarat di perutnya. Ten terus-terusan merengek karena Doyoung jadi menanyainya macam-macam.

Jaehyun menyaksikan semuanya di balik meja. Oh, betapa cocoknya Johnny dan Ten berada di samping satu sama lain. Mereka adalah pasangan serasi seharusnya berjodoh. Justru malah orang lain yang _terikat_ dengan pemuda asal Thailand itu. Kenapa bukan Johnny saja?

* * *

Jaehyun melepas handuk kecil berbentuk kepala domba yang konyol dari kepalanya. Ia menggosok-gosokkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk tadi.

Cermin di hadapan Jaehyun menunjukkan gambaran dirinya dalam balutan handuk putih besar dari pinggul sampai atas lututnya. Sedikit lebih rendah sehingga _v line abs_ mengintip di balik handuk. Seketika Jaehyun merasa malu saat dingin menerpa dada telanjangnya.

Jaehyun mengernyit melihat sesuatu terikat di jari kelingkingnya.

"Benang merah lagi?"

Ia meraba untaian merah itu dengan ibu jarinya. Kali ini terasa nyata. Namun saat ia melepaskan matanya dari cermin mendadak benang merah itu hilang.

"Hei,"

Jaehyun menoleh di mana bahunya ditepuk. Ia menatap tanpa berkedip, bingung.

"Oh, hai Johnny _hyung_." Jaehyun membenarkan ekspresinya begitu ia kembali ke pikirannya.

Johnny tersenyum hangat. Dagu runcing dan philtrum ikonik. Jangan lupakan tubuh bagian atas Johnny yang begitu kencang sedikit kecoklatan. _It must be heavenly to travel my hands on that body_. Jaehyun bersyukur ia berada di satu tim dengan Johnny, pemandangan seperti ini akan sering ia jumpai.

' _Oh shit, apa yang kupikirkan?_ '

Jaehyun yakin telinganya sekarang merah padam. Ia buru-buru menuju loker untuk mengenakan pakaiannya. Baru kali ini ia merasa malu berada di satu ruangan dengan Johnny dalam keadaan setengah telanjang.

"Maaf _sunbae_ , aku permisi."

* * *

Saat menaruh nampan di atas meja, ponsel di saku belakang celana denim Jaehyun bergetar. Empat notifikasi pesan masuk dari grup obrolan aplikasi chatting.

 _kalian dimana? - you_

 _aku ada quiz - Doy_  
 _aku dan tae sibuk. - taeyomi_  
 _winwin butuh fotokopi di luar - yusenpai_  
 _prolly seducing prof Shim ;) - ten_

Sial. Bahkan mereka menjawab saat kedua pantat Jaehyun sudah sempurna menempel pada kursi kafetaria. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kafetaria sedang sepi-sepinya, entah kemana perginya wajah familier yang sering berkunjung ke sini. Jaehyun merasa terasingkan ditemani dua potong sandwich ham, semangkuk salad, dan sekotak susu putih di atas nampan.

Bangku di depan Jaehyun berderit. Seseorang duduk di depan Jaehyun sambil menaruh nampan berisi makan siangnya di atas meja. Dari sekian banyaknya manusia, selalu Johnny lagi yang muncul di depan Jaehyun.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Johnny. Dengan cermat ia membuka bungkus sandwich ham miliknya lalu memberikan satu gigitan besar.

"Doyoung bilang ada kuis, seperti dugaanku dia lebih memprioritaskan nilai daripada teman-temannya. 2Tae dan YuWin ngakunya sedang sibuk, _but i read it as they're dating_. Kemungkinan Ten sedang melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh di kampus."

" _You're so cute_."

" _I know right._ "

Jaehyun memamerkan kedua lesung pipinya kemudian membuat huruf 'v' dengan kedua tangannya, bertindak lucu kepada Johnny. Didapat dari mana kepercayaan diri itu, Jaehyun yakin Johnny ingin muntah melihat ia bertingkah sok imut.

Melainkan Johnny tidak dapat menahan senyumannya atas tingkah Jaehyun.

" _How's your family?_ "

" _They're good._ Kirstie sudah masuk _elementary school_ dan sangat merindukan Johnny _hyung_."

Sebelumnya Johnny dan kelima teman lainnya pernah berlibur ke mansion keluarga Jaehyun saat musim panas beberapa tahun lalu. Kebetulan keluarga Jaehyun juga sedang berkumpul. Tak luput keponakan kecil Jaehyun, Kirstie, yang tidak bisa lepas dari Johnny. Johnny pada dasarnya memang menyukai anak kecil bagi Kirstie adalah paman idaman, mengingat Jaehyun sendiri tidak menyukai anak kecil dan tidak begitu akrab dengan Kirstie.

"Benarkah? Beritahu Kirstie jangan tumbuh terlalu cepat, aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya nanti." Canda Johnny.

"Ew, _hyung_ pedofil!" Jaehyun mengerutkan hidungnya seolah-olah jijik.

"Hei Jaehyun, ingat sebentar lagi ada _sparring_ dengan kampus sebelah. Jangan lupa minum vitaminmu!"

" _Aye aye, captain_! Tapi boleh aku izin dulu, maksudku turnamen besar setelahnya bahkan berjarak kurang dari seminggu, bisa tolong carikan pengganti untukku? Aku dengar ada anak baru yang lumayan hebat."

"Kau mau menyimpan energi atau _being a lazy ass Jaehyun_. Ya, nanti aku carikan. Sepertinya Yoo Seonho cukup oke."

"Aku setuju! Biar dia saja yang menggantikanku. Lagipula aku berniat merayumu untuk memasukkan dia ke dalam tim inti."

Johnny mendengus pelan. Sebelumnya Johnny dan Jaehyun memang tidak terlalu dekat. Hanya kebetulan teman satu geng dan satu tim basket.

"Aku bingung harus berbicara apa lagi denganmu," gumam Johnny pelan. Sadar tidak sadar kalimat itu terucap begitu saja.

"Aku juga, hyung." Desah Jaehyun pelan.

Sementara Johnny mulai menghabiskan makan siangnya, Jaehyun sibuk mengaduk salad yang sedari tadi dibiarkan menganggur.

"Hei, Jaehyun," Johnny memanggil tapi pandangannya tak lepas dari jam tangan yang melekat pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku harus pergi. Ada keperluan mendadak." Jaehyun hanya melihat sekilas kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa kan?"

"Uhm, memangnya aku siapa hyung sampai meminta ijin?" Jawab Jaehyun sekenanya.

Johnny terkekeh kecil. Ia memundurkan kursi untuk bangkit membawa serta nampannya.

"Oh iya, Jaehyun, kemarin di ruang loker kau memanggilku _sunbae_. Jangan sungkan kepadaku lagi. Panggil _hyung_ saja, mengerti?"

Kemudian langkah kaki menjauh terdengar setelahnya. Johnny pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun dengan kedua telinga merah padam.

' _Wtf, did he just pet my head?'_  
' _Heol, benang merah lagi.'_  
' _Heol, apa yang terjadi?'_

* * *

Hari ini Doyoung bersikeras mengadakan perkumpulan di taman. Alasannya mendengar Ten bergosip jauh lebih baik daripada harus mendengar ceramah dosen pembimbing yang katanya super menyebalkan itu.

Dibanding beramai-ramai, Doyoung justru lega sejauh ini hanya Taeil, Winwin, dan jaehyun yang datang. Akan malu Doyoung kalau sampai menarik kata-katanya kembali, apalagi kepalanya bisa pecah sungguhan kalau Ten benar-benar hadir untuk bergosip.

"Tahu tidak, sebelum kami terikat aku selalu ketakutan setiap kali melihat benang merah di kelingkingku," kata Taeil penuh antusias. Diam-diam membuat Jaehyun tertarik untuk mendengarkan. "Aku kira pertanda kematian datang lebih cepat untukku."

"Itu _hyung_ saja yang parnoan! Yang namanya melihat benang merah adalah indikasi utama bahwa jodohmu sangatlah dekat." Cemooh Doyoung.

Jaehyun hanya manggut-manggut di balik Winwin.

"Beda! Nanti kalau kau merasakan pasti tidak kepikiran sampai ke situ." Taeil mencibir dalam hati, Doyoung ini belum merasakan sih ditambah lagi dia skeptis dengan cinta, kalau membicarakan masalah jodoh ya tidak nyambung.

"Lalu kapan saat kau sadar kalau itu Taeyong _hyung_?"

Taeil berdeham kecil. Gestur seolah sebuah pembukaan untuk bercerita panjang. "Awalnya aku kira itu kau, Doy. Karena saat itu kita sering satu kelompok. Aku panik. Siapa coba yang tidak panik kalau jodohku ternyata adalah kau?!"

Doyoung berdecak sebal sambil memutar kedua matanya malas.

"Lalu aku mencurahkan semua yang mengganjal kepada Taeyong berhubung kami teman sekamar. Taeyong hanya bisa berkata, _'sabar hyung'_ saja lalu aku sebal. Karena ini masalah krusial dan aku belum sudi berakhir dengan Doyoung. Singkat cerita, saat itu Taeyong sedang mandi dan ia lupa membawa handuk, ia memanggilku, saat sudah kubawakan handuk dan akan beranjak pergi jariku seperti tersangkut. _Poof, red string_. Aku dan Taeyong saling bertatapan. Lalu,"

"Lalu kalian _making out_ di bawah _shower_."

"Hei, bukan begitu! Sebenarnya iya, tapi usai mandi Taeyong mengajakku berbicara lalu _making out_."

"Sudah kuduga akhirnya seperti itu. Tsk, sangat klise."

Taeil mendengus sebal. Tidak ada Ten, tidak ada Yuta, tidak ada Taeyong. Untuk menumbangkan Doyoung seorang diri butuh kekuatan ekstra. Apalagi Jaehyun dan Winwin hanya bisu menjadi penonton setia.

"Tidak usah kecut dengan kisah cintaku dong!" desis Taeil sebal. Biasanya Taeil yang bertindak dewasa. Tapi harga dirinya merasa dihina Doyoung, apalagi menyangkut Taeyong.

"Aku tidak kecut, _hyung_. Kau kali yang kecut." Balas Doyoung santai. Tapi bahkan Jaehyun dan Winwin sudah berkeringat dingin kalau-kalau terjadi PD3.

"Aku kecut bagaimana? Jelas-jelas kau yang kecut padaku." Sungut Taeil. Jaehyun sudah berpindah tempat menahan Doyoung supaya tidak beranjak dari tempat, begitu pula Winwin yang menahan Taeil.

"Tadi kau bilang ' _siapa coba yang tidak panik kalau jodohku ternyata adalah kau?!_ ' Asal kau tahu, aku terluka dengan perkataanmu itu."

Taeil terdiam. Jaehyun dan Winwin saling bertukar pandang. Sementara Doyoung melepaskan cengkraman Jaehyun untuk memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri. Bentuk Doyoung yang seperti ini mengubah persepsi awal Doyoung yang menjengkelkan. Ia terlihat rapuh, siap untuk hancur. Taeil merasa bersalah tidak melihat sisi ini dari Doyoung sebelumnya.

Yang tertua di antara keempat itu beralih lebih dekat dengan Doyoung lalu merangkulnya. "Hei, maaf. _Sorry for joking over something you're insecure with_ ,"

Doyoung menggeleng pelan. "Apa sih, _hyung_? Biasa saja." Senyuman lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi seperti milik kelinci itu gagal menyembunyikan raut kacau di dalamnya. Walaupun Doyoung menolak dipeluk, Taeil tetap melakukannya.

" _Sorry_ ,"

"Iya iya, aku maafkan. Sekarang lepaskan, _hyung_."

"Tapi aku minta maaf."

"Kan sudah aku maafkan!"

"Tapi kau belum memaafkan!"

"Kan yang memaafkan aku, kau tahu apa!"

"Kenapa malah memarahiku?!"

"Siapa yang memarahimu?!"

"Win, kita pergi saja dari sini." - Jaehyun.

* * *

Jaehyun tahu, mengawali pagi dengan minuman bersoda bukan pilihan yang tepat. Tapi di depan _vending machine_ ini ia berdiri. Menatap bayangannya lewat kaca etalase mesin berbentuk balok itu bermonolog, ' _hei babi, kau akan mati karena minum soda pagi-pagi_ '.

"Pagi, Jaehyun."

Melalui etalase mesin bayangan dari pemilik suara familiar itu tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, hai _hyung_ ," balas Jaehyun.

Johnny berpindah ke samping yang lebih muda bersamaan dengan bunyi jatuhnya kaleng soda Jaehyun. Inisiatif Johnny merunduk demi mengambil kaleng soda Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengernyit bingung. Bukan masalah seniornya ini mengambilkan minumannya, memang dasarnya Johnny semanis ini pada siapapun.

Tapi benang merah di kelingking kiri Johnny menghubungkan langsung yang ada pada Jaehyun!

 _Holy_ –

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

" _This is awkward,_ " Johnny terbatuk canggung, " _well, hello soulmate._ "

Jaehyun menerima kaleng sodanya dari tangan Johnny. Sedikit kaget saat kulit jarinya bersentuhan dengan Johnny.

Jaehyun tidak ingat bagaimana bisa selanjutnya ia berjalan menuju kelasnya dan jemarinya bertautan dengan milik Johnny. Jaehyun merasa nyawanya sedang melakukan perjalanan spiritual tanoa sepengetahuannya. Ia merasa tidak di tempat.

Bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -mu yang selama ini adalah ... Si Sempurna Johnny Seo.

Sebelumnya semesta telah mengirimkan sinyal. Mulai dari benang merah lalu muncul Johnny setelahnya, pertemuan yang lebih sering terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Bodohnya Jaehyun tidak dapat membacanya.

Dan Jaehyun bertambah heran saat kelasnya tiba-tiba sudah terpampang di depan matanya. _Sejak kapan sampai di kelas?_

"Sudah sampai." Suara _husky_ Johnny seolah menampar Jaehyun kembali ke realita. Ia segera melepaskan tautan jemari mereka. Anehnya Johnny malah mengernyit bingung bercampur tidak suka.

Jaehyun buru-buru meraih kembali tangan Johnny, takut Johnny akan marah. Tapi dilepaskan lagi menyadari yang dilakukannya adalah bodoh.

" _This is weird_." Gumam Jaehyun kecil. Diam-diam ia menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuh, antisipasi atas hal gegabah lain yang akan ia lakukan.

Johnny tertawa geli.

"Jadi, kau masih mau berdiri di sini denganku, atau masuk kelas?" Johnny tidak dapat menahan senyumnya saat Jaehyun menunduk lebih dalam dengan kedua daun telinga memerah.

 _He definitely will bite that._

"Ung ... aku masuk dulu, _hyung_."

Johnny tertawa kecil. Sebelum Jaehyun sepenuhnya masuk ruangan, entah dorongan dari mana sebelah tangan Johnny meraih tangan Jaehyun. Membuat _soulmate_ yang baru saja ia temui itu berbalik menatapnya dengan bingung.

Pipi Jaehyun memanas saat Johnny menautkan jemari mereka membuat dua kelingking yang diikat benang merah itu bersentuhan. Johnny tidak dapat menahan rasa untuk mencium jemari pucat itu, tapi nanti, bisa-bisa Jaehyun kabur ketakutan kalau Johnny terlalu agresif.

"Nanti setelah kelas selesai aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu _hyung,_ yaa?" Jaehyun mengangguk kecil.

Johnny melambaikan tangannya saat Jaehyun melangkah kembali ke ruang kelasnya. Rasanya aneh. Sebelumnya Jaehyun hanya sebatas adik kecil bagi Johnny. Ia belum pernah mengantar Jaehyun ke kelasnya. Aneh. Tapi Johnny tidak dapat melepaskan senyum di bibirnya mengingat sensasi saat kedua kelingking yang terikat sebuah benang merah itu bersentuhan.

 _END_

* * *

 _._

.

.

.

Dan end dengan gajenya. Karena kepala rana sudah mampet dan miris ngeliat ff ini di draft dari jaman jaehyun rambut kuning. Berhubung sebentar lagi un, doakan rana ya kawands bikos un tidaklah ada apa-apanya dengan sbmptn yang kata tetua sulid untuk dilalui.

Salam cinta,

Rana yang bingung mau ambil jurusan apa:/


End file.
